


Great to be back, Right?

by Marsetta



Series: Of Slytherins and Gryffindors [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Slytherin Hermione Granger, Slytherin Ron Weasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 22:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4804916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsetta/pseuds/Marsetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't you love waking up early for the first day of school? Neither does Hermione. Part of my Of Slytherins and Gryffindors AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Great to be back, Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! Another one! I think I'm gonna die.
> 
> #19. (dialogue) "It's great to be back at school...I was getting so bored of sleeping in and enjoying life."
> 
> I don't own them!
> 
> Enjoy!

"It's great to be back at school...I was getting so bored of sleeping in and enjoying life." Hermione bit out. She didn't like it when her sleep is interrupted, and she was used to sleeping in at home.

"Live with it." Ron intoned, before taking a bite of toast.

"Why did become friends with you? You are an insensitive jerk." She grumbled as she bit into her own toast.

"Because I was the one who stupidly asked if you had room in your cabin." Ron smirked behind his toast. Hermione just shrugged.

"Whatever it was, I am just glad I'm not friends with your sister." She visibly shuddered. She looked over to the Gryffindor table, where a very awake Ginny bounced from end to end, talking quite bubbly and enthusiastic. Ron just nodded. They both just sat in silence, neither wanted to tempt fate.

Ginny has, on more than one occasion over the years, bounded over to their table to talk to them.

They were both glad that she was suitably distracted by both Neville and Harry.

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda like Bubbly Morning Person Ginny. And Harry isn't, so that would be fun.
> 
> Mars


End file.
